Tony's computer
by donttouch
Summary: Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! Tony's computer breaks down and Gibbs fixes it...sort of. R&R. IT'S SLASH! Don't like don't read. Do not flame. Flames will be answered with a snarky response. Oh and it's all kind of perverted too! ENJOY!


Author's note: This story came to mind as my computer died. I've been writing on a public computer and I wanna erase all trace of me writing here so this story is a oneshot :D I hope you enjoy. OH, and BTW, it's PERVERTED SLASHNESS AND PERVERTED CONVERSATION. And don't forget that it's REALLY hot! And kind of funny as well :D I just want a moment of silence for my dear beloved computer, and I hope I'll either get it back from repairs, or get a new one, within next week. Let's cross our fingers, shall we? TOUCH WOOD! *knocks self on head*

Enjoy. Love, donttouch. Oh and BTW, Tony and gibbs is a couple and they're married in this story. DO NOT FLAME, unless it's a good kind of flaming, but even though it is, it's silly to flame. R&R :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO, no no no no! This isn't happening!" Tony moaned as his laptop beeped.

"Computer troubles?" Gibbs asked, leaning his head into the livingroom from the kitchen.

"It just keeps beeping!" Tony said exasparated as the computer kept beeping steadily. "I called McGeek but he couldn't come over," Tony sighed as he turned off the computer and turned it on again with the same results. "Come on baby, come back to life, I refuse to let you die!" Tony sighed. Gibbs wiped his hands clean on a towel with a chuckle as he came over. He pushed a few buttons and the computer started up. Tony stared at him in disbelief. "How did you do that? Who are you? Where's my husband?" Tony asked as he got up, backing slightly away from Gibbs.

"You don't crash a computer two times a week without learning something, smartass," Gibbs said with a slap to Tony's ass.

"But you're computer illiterate! You're like...well you just don't fix computer stuff! You're the McGoo hollerer when things go bad!" Tony said as he stared at Gibbs. "So I'll ask again, nicely and calmly, where the HELL is my husband?" Tony asked.

"I dunno, gimme a discription and I'll find him," Gibbs said and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Oh you know, a little shorter than me, silver hair, ice blue eyes, grumpy, kind of mean, DOESN'T fix computers but instead hits them, doesn't want to know about modern technology, can scare off a rock, great kisser, amazing in bed, has a great ass..." Tony said, "You like me to continue?"

"Nah, I think that about covers it. Tony I've learnt a lot, just don't tell McGee, makes him feel important," Gibbs said as he put his arms around Tony.

"You care about how McGee feels?" Tony asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Not really, but I just don't want to fix the stuff. I don't like modern technology crap," Gibbs said. Tony relaxed in his arms.

"Oh thank God, I thought I had to look for the alien pods and rescue you from an anal probe," Tony said. Gibbs looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Anal probe, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask!" Tony said with a grin making Gibbs laugh out loud.

"You're a pervert," Gibbs laughed.

"Nothing wrong with a few fantasies," Tony countered with a grin as he placed his head on Gibbs's shoulder. "My computer's alive again. That would make you Dr. Frankenstein," Tony smiled into Gibbs's shoulder. Just then, they both heard the computer beep again, urgently and forcefully. They both looked at it as the fan gave out and black smoke rose. "A very BAD Dr. Frankenstein I might add," Tony said. Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"I never said I was God, Tony," Gibbs said. Tony rubbed the back of his head absently. Then Tony turned back to Gibbs.

"My computer's on fire," Tony said. Gibbs looked at the small flames. "I never thought you were God, but I didn't know technology catches on fire when you touch it," Tony chuckled. Gibbs grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the computer before unplugging it from the wall.

"Upstairs, NOW," Gibbs said and sprayed at the floor next to Tony's feet.

"HEY!" Tony said and jumped away from it. "Is fire a kink for you or something?" Tony teased as he jumped away from more of the spray.

"No, but smartasses are, which you should count your lucky stars for," Gibbs retorted with a grin as he chased Tony upstairs

~The End~


End file.
